The Light Hidden Within the Darkness
by meire15
Summary: Upon Harry's 16th birthday he gains a inheritance, which brings a few things to light. Creature Fic! Moresomes! Slash! Sub!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns this and I do not.

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, slash, multiple partners.

A/N: This work will be slash with multiple partners as it is a creature fic. If you do not like then please do not read, for the rest of you please read and review! This is my first fanfiction so if you find a mistake just point it out and I will fix it. On to the story…

It's another year of staying up late counting down to my birthday. Today is they big one six… well in fifteen minutes it will be.

Right now I'm lying in a pool of my own blood, my uncle decided to give me my birthday present early this year. I can't move without feeling the pain of my bruised ribs, at least I hope that they are just bruised. One thing I know for sure is that I am not coming back here after this summer. I won't survive if I have to come back. The Dursley's found out that Sirius died, so any protection I gained last summer has gone away. _I think they're trying to give me double punishment for the summer they missed._

By the time I look back at the clock i realize that it is now my birthday. "Happy birthday to me." _Man, how pathetic do I have to be to wish myself a happy birthday._

Suddenly, an intense pain ran through my body. I tried to hold back my scream but they agony grew to great. _Please don't let my screams wake my uncle._ Finally, when the pain reached a new height, everything just went blank.

When I woke up I was extremely groggy. Burrowing my head to block out the sunlight coming through. Moving around a bit I notice the ground felt a little prickly. _Wait prickly!_ Opening my eyes, I see I am laying on grass. _Why am I laying on grass? How am I even outside? I was in Dudley's second room last, wasn't I? Am I seeing without my glasses? Holy cow I am!_

Getting up I look for something recognizable, there's nothing. However, I do see a house. I say house but it's more like a mansion. I decide my best bet is to go see if anyone is in the house, and whether or not they would be able to help me.

It took thirty minutes before I was able to reach the house. Stepping up to the door, I positioned my hand to knock when suddenly the door swung open there stood a house elf.

"Master Harry Potter has finally come home!" I just stood there in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns this and I do not.

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, slash, multiple partners.

A/N: This work will be slash with multiple partners as it is a creature fic. If you do not like then please do not read, for the rest of you please read and review!

Forgot to mention in the last chapter but _italics_ are thoughts.

"Master Harry Potter has finally come home!" I just stood there in shock. "Welcome to Potter Manor Master. We has kept it very clean for Master."

It took a couple of minutes to come out of my shock. _This is my house? Why was I never told about it? I guess it's just one more thing being kept from me._ I sigh and just decide to go with it. This isn't the first time something weird has happened to me. I walk into the manor and look around stunned, it's just beautiful! _This is my house I finally have a home._

Turning to the house elf I ask for a tour. He shows me there are 3 sitting rooms, 2 dining rooms, a kitchen, a library, 7 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, and a study. By the end it was nearing late afternoon.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you your name." I realized.

"My name is Dotty, I is the head elf for Potter Manor. Anything you need Dotty will provide!" The house elf gushed, taking pride in her job.

"You have kept this manor in amazing condition thank you. Would you be able to bring something to eat to the master bedroom? I need a shower." I still have dirt on me from sleeping on the ground.

"Of course! Dotty even find Master Potter some presentable clothes!" she said as she popped away. My cheeks start to color because I know these clothes are awful. They are Dudley's old cast offs, three sizes too big, faded, and stained.

I head into the bathroom inside of the master bedroom. Taking off my clothes, I turn to the mirror and scream.

It is me but some serious changes have occurred. I am now a few inches taller standing at 5'6, still short but at least it's something. All my scares have disappeared including the lightning bolt on my forehead. My hair fell to my lower back. _I have no idea how I missed that, probably just ignored it in favor of finding out where I am._ Looking a little closer I notice something sticking out of my hair. _Is that… my ears!_ Pulling my hair back I see that it was my ears sticking out. At the end, they have elongated into points. _How odd._ I know that on a wizard's or witches' seventeenth birthday they come into a magical inheritance but I have never heard of it coming early or their bodies changing this drastically. _This just drives home how much of a freak I am._

Heading into the master bedroom I see that my diner is already prepared and is laying on the table beside my desk. I hum in appreciation, _this taste amazing!_ I am so glad for house elves. I finish eating, deciding to go to bed so I can get an early start on figuring out what happened today. _Man this bed feels like heaven, I hope that this is not a dream._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns this and I do not.

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, slash, multiple partners, creature fic.

A/N: Hey! I am so sorry it took me forever to update. My internet got shut off and I live in the middle of nowhere so I couldn't even go to someplace that has internet. Now I have it back so that means faster updates! I do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine. Please read and review!

I was slow to wake. When I did, I noticed that this was not my room at 4 Privet Drive. I was close to having a panic attack, thinking Voldemort kidnapped me, but then I started to remember yesterday. _I can't believe yesterday was real. I have a manor and house elves! Not to mention the changes to myself, the long hair, growth spurt, and the pointed ears. What am I and what happened?_

"I has brought you breakfast master, also the mails." Dotty popped in with a breakfast tray in one hand and mail in the other. She sets them upon the table, standing beside it for further instruction.

"That will be all, thank you Dotty." With that Dotty leaves with a pop.

I decide to leave the mail for after I am done eating. This morning's breakfast is French toast and hash browns. It is every it amazing as dinner was, I think they get the ingredients from heaven.

Now that my stomach is full, I grab the mail. It is a letter from Gringotts. Opening it up I realize that it is a summons.

It read:

Dear Mr. Malfoy-Prince-Potter,

I believe that there is many things that need to be discussed so I have took the liberty to set up a appointment for Tuesday the 4th at 10am. This letter is a portkey that will go off at 9:45am on the 4th. It will lead you directly to my office.

Head Goblin,

Ragnarok

 _What do they mean Malfoy-Prince-Potter? They must have mixed something up and wrote this wrong. Are they trying to say Snape, Malfoy, and my dad were together? gross! But I probably should go and see what is going on, if anything I can ask them about this estate and the accounts._ I take the letter and put it up on my desk, making a mental note of the appointment two days from now.

I decide not to worry about the letter right now and instead head to the library. I need to find out what happened to me on my birthday.

I spend today and the day within the library searching. All I am able to find is that what I went through is called a creature inheritance, which is mainly found in purebloods. Back in the old days purebloods and creatures mated and for today's generation there is creature blood running though their systems. Now days though it is too diluted for most to go through a creature inheritance except for a select few that have enough magic to handle and boost the creature blood. There are five main types of creatures; vampires, werewolves, veelas, fae, and High Elves. I am a high elf, all it gave me was a description of what they look like so that was as far as I was able to go for now.

I decide to call it a night because I have the appointment with the goblins tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns this and I do not.

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, slash, multiple partners, creature fic.

A/N: Please Read and Review!

I must admit, waking up in a nice comfy bed, without the Dursleys usual degrading remarks, was amazing. Having to get up early wasn't even a bother because I knew that I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys. I wouldn't have to live with the verbal and mental abuse any longer. I didn't like to think about it that way, but it was the truth. I had to admit it to myself even if I won't admit it to anyone else.

Dotty already has breakfast prepared and a set of dress robes laid out for me when I officially get out of bed. Where she got the robes I have no idea, they did look a little out of date so maybe they belonged to someone who lived here previously. It didn't really matter though because I knew I needed them for the meeting with Gringotts, they looked better than anything I owned.

10 minutes, I still have 10 minutes until the portakey goes off. Now that I have nothing to do but wait, I'm starting to get nervous. _Why did the letter have that name? It must have been a mistake. What if they make me go back to the Dursleys? No I am just speculating, this isn't going to help anything._ Looking at the clock I realize I only have a minute. I straighten up anything that had gotten messed up in my nervousness, like my hair and my jacket. Squaring my shoulders, I grab the Gringotts letter and wait for the pull.

I landed in a small bare office. Getting up, I dust myself off then sit in a chair across from where I knew Ragnarock was going to be. Suddenly a voice was broadcasted into the room, "Mr. Ragnarock will be with you shortly." It was almost like the muggle intercom system. It only took two minutes after that for Ragnarock to come in, shutting the door and putting extra privacy wards up.

"Now before we began we need to do a standard inheritance test. It is a protocol for all young wizards who come into their inheritance. This test will show your name, your parents, and what vault you gained during your inheritance and the ones that you will gain later in life. Do you have any questions before we begin? Said Ragnarock.

It would probably be best to just see what the test ends up saying and then going from there. "Ok," I agreed, "Will you explain the process as we go?"

"Of course," Ragnarock agreed, pulling out a ritual knife, a jade bowl, a quill, and parchment paper. He gave me the ritual knife and bowl. Ragnarock started explaining, "You are to cut the palm of your left hand and pour your blood into the bowl. You need to fill it a quarter of the of the way up. Then this magically spelled quill will be dipped into your blood. The quill will be transferred to the from the blood to the parchment paper. From there it will read your blood and give us a 100 percent accurate reading, writing down all the information it has gained. Now if you would?" Ragnarock gestured to the knife and bowl.

Picking up the knife, I sliced open my left hand letting the blood drip into the bowl. When it reached a quarter I quickly pulled my hand away. Looking down I realized that my palm had already started to heal. Turning my attention back to Ragnarock just in time to see him dip the quill into my blood. Then he took it out to place it onto the parchment. The quill started moving at a break neck pace, filling out the parchment in record time. Ragnaock picked up the parchment examining it.

Now that we know you are who you say you are Mr. Malfoy- Snape- Potter, I would like to introduce myself, I am Ragnarock Head Goblin at Gringotts. I will be overseeing your accounts and inheritance," Ragnarock introduced himself.

"Why do you keep calling me Malfoy- Snape- Potter? My last name is just Potter. My letter even came addressed the same way!" I exclaimed.

"You should look at the test. Keep in mind that this test is completely accurate and no possible way for there to be mistakes." Ragnarock handed me the parchment paper.

It read:

 **Name- Hadrian Charles Malfoy- Snape- Potter**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Mother(s)- James Potter (Biological)**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Lily Potter (Illegal Blood Adoption)**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Father(s)- Lucius Malfoy (Biological)**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Severus Snape (Biological)**

 **Status: Alive**

 **Vaults Currently Held-**

 **678 Potter Vault (Last Blood)**

 **942 Gryffindor Vault (Last Blood)**

 **941 Slytherin Vault (Last Blood)**

 **Vaults Gained at Magical Maturity-**

 **693 Malfoy Trust Fund**

 **632 Prince Trust Fund**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns this and I do not.

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, slash, multiple partners.

A/N: Thank you to all those who have favorited and followed this story. Please read and review!

I wanted to dispute it, say that it was wrong, but I knew that wasn't true. But how was it possible? I looked up at Ragnarock. "How could this be?"

"I am not sure, but I will have to bring in your fathers. You are still in their care until you hit magical maturity at 18 or when you gain your first mate." Ragnarock answered.

"No!" I started to panic. _They hate me, they won't want to take care of me._ I was so focused on the parents part I didn't even realize he said something about mates.

"Mr. Malfoy- Prince- Potter please calm down. Children are very important to wizarding families. I am sure once they realized that you are blood than their attitudes towards you will change," Ragnarock said while writing a letter. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the letter was gone. "There, they should be here soon."

 _This can't be happening. Whether I am blood or not will not change a thing. I already learned that lesson from the Dursleys. This will be no different. Actually, this will probably be worse because they have magic. Maybe, there is something I can do to get out of this? What is it called that that muggles do? Emancication? Emancipation? That's it!_

All of a sudden there was two pops. Looking towards the sound I see Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, and they did not look happy. "Why have you summoned us without any prior notice? We were in the middle of a very important meeting." As Lucius talked, Severus turned and looked around. When he spotted me his eyes widened in surprise but then went back to indifference. He turned to Ragnarock and asked, "What is Mr. Potter doing here?"

"This is actually Mr. Malfoy- Prince- Potter. I think it would be best for you to look at this inheritance test, it should clear up any misconceptions." Ragnarock answered, handing them the test. They quickly read it, faces turning into a look of shock.

Severus was the first to speak, "This can't be correct, he must of found a way to falsify it." Lucius nodded his head in agreement.

Ragnarock shook his head, "I did the test myself and there is no possible way to falsify it." Even with that said, Severus and Lucius looked like they wanted to dispute it.

I decide that this is probably the best time to interrupt, before a fight can be started, "it does not matter whether it's true or not because I want a emancipation." That caused everyone to turn my way. Their faces showed disbelief.

"Mr. Malfoy- Prince- Potter, emancipation is very serious in the wizarding world. It is serious enough that it can bring same upon the entire family. Because Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Prince never knew about, you the only way you would be able to be emancipated is if they both signed away their rights as your parents."

 _Oh this should be easy. They obviously don't wouldn't me._ Ow, that thought brought a pain to my chest. _It should be easy enough to get them to sign._ Turning to them I ask, "You two will sign, right?"

"Absolutely Not!" Lucius exclaims, "Did you not just hear that is will bring shame to the family?"

 _Ah so it's just the family name he cares about, not that he actually want me._ That cause my eyes to water. It shouldn't be affecting me like this. Turning back to Ragnarock I take a few deep breaths to calm me down, not daring to look at the other two occupants in the room. "There is no other way?" I ask pleadingly.

"The only other way would be to show mental/physical abuse. But because they are just now learning about you, you would have to wait a year to process that form." Said Ragnarock.

"But what about the five year that I've known Snape and he has done nothing but degrade and belittle me?" I ask a little panicky by now.

"I am sorry but they do not count because he did not know that you where his child. I am going to have to release you into their custody. I will send a letter with a appointment date so we can continue with what we still have to discuss. Now if you will excuse me I have a few other things to take care of." Ragnarock gathered his things and left.

Now I had no choice, I didn't thing that the emancipation thing would actually fall through. Turning to my two fathers, _man that's weird to think about_ , I see them finishing up discussing. Lucius is the first one to speak, "We decided that we will all sit down and properly discuss this once we have you settled into a room at Malfoy Manor. Now come I will have to side aperate you so the wards will let you enter. Severus will meet us there." He held out his hand for me to take. I really did not want to take it but there was no other option.

As soon as I grabbed his hand I felt the pull, when we landed I was sent flying to the floor. _Man I hate wizarding transportation._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns this and I do not.

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, slash, multiple partners.

A/N: Thank you to all those who have favorited and followed this story. Please read and review!

It takes me a second to get myself back in order. By then Lucius and Severus already started walking into another room, which turns out to be a study. They sit on the couch and I take the chair across from them. Better to get this over with…

"Now that you are under our care do not think that you will get whatever you want. We will not treat you like a prince like they did at your Aunts hou-ow!." Severus started only to get interrupted by Lucius elbowing him. "What he means, is that there is going to be some ground rules set."

I just sat there, silently stewing over what Snape said. Treating me like a prince hah! More like a slave and a whipping boy put together. I bet Malfoy gets whatever he wants. Its just going to be another Dudley situation. That thought made my heart hurt again, and my eyes start to tear. Damnit why are they affecting me, I should be stronger than this!

"The first rule is there will be no sneaking around, if you wish to go somewhere just ask. Breakfast is at 9, lunch is at 12, and dinner is at 5. If you are late than you will skip that meal, we are not waiting. Now that you are a Malfoy and Prince, you must present yourself as so." Lucius states. "that is all for now if there is anymore rules we will add them as we see fit."

Severus looks at his watch and stands, "its lunch time now we should head to the dinning room. Draco is at a friends house and won't be back until tomorrow at 3." Thank goodness for small miracles.

Dinner was an awkward affair. With Snape and Malfoy looking like they want to talk and me avoiding it. Luckily I am a fast eater so that didn't give them enough time to figure out what they wanted to say. As soon as I was done I excused my self and rushed to my room. I definitely felt calmer knowing that I was by myself.

Looking around I realize I don't have any of my belongings (the few that I actually have). Sighing I call out for Dotty. With a pop she appears. Seeing her brings tears to my eyes, the time I spent at Potter manor with her (a short as it was) was the only time I felt truly happy. I had a home and family.

"Master Potter cal-" before she could finish I was down and hugging her. "Shh little Master it ok, you is fine no need to cry." Dotty said while patting my head. It was only then that I realized my I was crying, and that crying turned into heart wrenching sobs. It seemed that I was finally letting out everything that I was holding in. Dotty just kept patting my head until I finished. "I'm sorry I don't know why I broke down like that."

"it's ok Master, Dotty always here for Master. Is there anything else yous need?" Remembering what I originally called her for, "will you bring my trunk here please. It seems I will be staying for a while."

"of course I goes do it right away." It only took a minute for her to get it. "Thank you Dotty. That is all I need for now." She left after that and I decided to take a nap, it's been a draining day, and it's not even over yet!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns this and I do not.

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, slash, multiple partners.

A/N: I'm so sorry this is super short, I at least wanted to post something even if it's not a lot of something. Thank you to all those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Please read and review!

"It's your fault, you killed us!"

I woke up screaming, with tears down streaming down my face. That's one of my worst nightmares. The one that features my parents (well I guess just a parent now), Sirius, and Cedric. I hear feet coming towards my door. Thinking I was back at the Dursley's and that Uncle was going to bust in and lash out I froze. That was until Severus and Lucius rushed in looking around for a unknown enemy, everything from this morning came crashing back to me.

Not finding anything the two turn back to me. "What was the screaming about?" Asked Severus.

"Nothing, just a nightmare."

"Do you get those often?" Asked Lucius looking worried. That's weird, it's not like he cares. Probably just wants to make sure I'm not mentally unstable because it would look bad for the family.

"Not really." Just almost every other time I try to sleep. Not that they need to know that. Got to remember to put up the silencing spell.

"Did you want to talk about it?" My head snaps up, starring at Severus in shock. Am I still in a dream? Either way this question rose my defenses, "Why do you care?"

"I'm your father, of course I care." Severus answered shocked.

I couldn't help it, but I laughed. A little hysterically if I'm being honest. Because there stood a man, who hated me since I met him, and all it took was him finding out I was his family to change. If that was true than I would have never had the childhood I had. As far as the Dursley's knew, I was family. That didn't stop them, and I'm almost positive it didn't stop Severus. He might care but he doesn't care for me. Maybe about how I might damage his image but definitely not for me.

"look it doesn't matter, I am fine. Now if you will excuse me I have to take a shower to get all this sweat off." I say as I get up and rush to the bathroom. Avoiding any other questions they might ask me.


End file.
